


"Pulled Over~"

by MTT_Writer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Female/Female sex, Police Undyne, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Undyne/Fem Reader Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Writer/pseuds/MTT_Writer
Summary: Undyne serves as a Police Officer for the city of monsters, also known as "New New Home" upon the surface.During the early days of the new city, the Royal Guard transformed itself into a modern police force that was able to protect and defendMonsterkind within the CIty itself.With this task at hand, Undyen found her calling, however...Since these are monsters we're talking about... crime has been, rather slow lately...And poor Undyne is desperate for some action.That is until one day she gets some, but not in a way she expected.
Relationships: Undyne (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), Undyne (Undertale) & Reader, Undyne (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	"Pulled Over~"

“Pulled Over~”

Police Undyne X Reader

Undyne’s police car rested alone in the empty parking lot, her car facing away from the rising sun that was now shining down on her and her vehicle. Undyne was tapping her foot impatient, a very strained, annoyed look on her face as she waits for something to happen. And waits, and continued to wait for what felt like hours now. Well actually… it had been hours now, hours as she waited for something to happen.

Undyne was waiting for a speeder, a block who thought he or she could race down the streets at high speeds, ignore the speed limit and the law. This was a job she had taken up as she waited for some action, to still be able to be some sorta ‘hero’. But right now, she was having a hard time even finding criminals to arrest…

This caused her to take up as many jobs as she could at the police station, from patrolling to even taking up the phones herself. But no calls came in…

She felt boredom and even sadness, she worked hard for this job but what did it lead to?

Nothing more than slow work and disappointment and quiet days spent sitting in her police car or office place in the police station in silence, at the ready for nothing. 

Feeling her hope dwindle, Undyne sighed again as she allowed her head to fall back against the car seat and groaned. Right after, she sat quietly in complete and utter silence as she waited for nothing to happen or occur. Or so she thought.

By now she had stopped tapping her foot and was just sitting there, listening in to the sounds of the wind against the car doors, the wind outside causing the tree’s branches to sway just outside. The sound of the wind went along with the few chirps of the birds that nested near her and which she could barely hear.

Listening to this after a while, Undyne was already tempted to just drive straight back to the police station and toss the kiss right at Catty again as she went straight to her office.

“Ugh… why is it so HARD… to deal with some crooks?”    
She grumbled out before facepalming against her stirring wheel, her patience had already run thin, yet she didn’t know why she was still making herself suffer like this? Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah, because she requested to take up this job by the police chief and quickly left without another word. Yeah, she regretted it now then.

“I swear if I don’t get ONE damn crime! I will lose my-”   
  
Suddenly a car she just barely heard coming raced past the front of her car position and towards her hometown where she worked at. Undyne blinked trying to process what just happened before a wild and joy filed grin came to her face and she instantly turned her key and roared her engine to life before flooring it by slamming the peddle down. ‘Yes! Yes, this is it!’ She said as she was now out on the open road and chasing after the speeder themself.    
  
Undyne quickly caught sight of their car, and she was already beginning to catch up with them. Undyne: “This punk is going down! They’re just over the speed limit!!!” She squeals a little, sounding like a fangirl meeting her idol in person. Soon her car’s sirens blared to life along with the lights that flashed and spun on the top of her car, signaling for the crook that she was the police.

Soon the car she was after began to slow down and pulled off to the side of the road, Undyne following quickly after as she turned to the side of the road and slammed her break peddle down and came to a near-instant halt behind the criminal’s car. Hopping out of it quickly, Undyne was filled with joy and had a clear hop in her step as she walked up the car. Her smile turned into a sternum straight mouth expression. Her hands were now placed on her hips, each step now being one made from a person of authority tho deep down, she felt the excitement and eagerness to catch the criminal now. It building up as she made her final approach and was standing just outside the crook’s door and waited. Already she knew what the crook was gonna do, which was to lower their car’s window.

A moment passed and just as she was about to tap on the glass, she heard a small humming and watched the window slowly lower as the figure at the stirring wheel sat there. Undyne realized this crook was a she, a rather attractive she, Undyne had to admit.    
  
Undyne’s eyes widen but then she stopped herself and shook her head before her stern expression quickly came back and she glared down, towards the girl. “Hey. You realize you have been speeding, right?” She said, attempting to sound intimidating. This working as the poor woman tensed up before turning to Undyne, her (Color) eyes meeting the yellow hue of Undyne’s, where she then nodded reluctantly. “Y-Yes? Sorry! I just- I just needed to go home soon-” She was interrupted as Undyne fixed her stance and cross her arms over her chest, now putting her full weight on one leg and giving the gal an unimpressed look as she tilted her head and partially bared her teeth. The poor girl sank lower into her seat, feeling some fear in her.

“I-I’m really sorry… I-I’ll take the ticket then…” Looking up at Undyne, the girl couldn’t help but let her eyes slowly look over Undyne’s form. Undyne was well built just to put it lightly, having broad shoulders that lead to a pair of muscled arms and strong hands. Her shoulders lead down to her chest where her average, perky-sized breasts were, her nipples being just barely being outlined under her police shirt.

Undyne’s chest leads to her stomach which to appeared muscled in the form of a nice 6 pack which to, which could be partially outlined by her police shirt. Along with that were her wide hips, leading to her thick waist and nice legs, well-toned and trained. 

In that police uniform, she looked not only strong but affirmative and determined. Overall, a very hot police officer had just forced her to pull over and could possibly arrest her.

(You and your nouns being used now)   
  


You gulped as you felt your eyes remain staring, your mind telling you to stop but it was as if your eyes had a mind of their own and just stared at the officer’s form. Undyne had been talking to you still, but you didn’t notice, but she did notice you. Undyne stopped talking for a moment and just looked at you as she realized you weren’t even listening.    
  
She gritted her teeth hard and was about to snap at you but stopped herself once she realized where you were staring. No, instead she allowed herself to grin with it slowly appearing on her face as she balled up her fist and placed them on her hips. Standing now on both of her legs, she tilted her head forward and looked you directly in the eyes. “Like whatcha see punk? I’m trying to talk to ya you know~?”

You jumped but then turned away and just looked out your front windshield in silence, not responding. Undyne took this and decided to have some fun so she bent down, placing one elbow on the door, resting over your now open window while her other arm and hand still stayed resting, holding her hip. Undyne’s grin grew as she reached with her free hand and tugged at her police shirt, causing her bust to become slightly more exposed and her bra to be visible. This caught you off guard as you turned back around, and instantly became flustered at the sight. 

“Well? Ya know I should give ya a ticket, right?”

You nodded slowly, unsure of how else to react and what she will do.

Undyne reached behind her and pulled out her police betone from her police belt. Holding it behind her back, she brought it back around and held it towards you.    
  
“But… it seems to me you much rather have another way to deal with this crime… don’t you~?”

“U-Uh no! I don’t! Y-You can just give me the t-ticket!” 

You said while you breathed heavily and looked ahead again, but you heard something that made you instantly turn back once more. Your face becomes flustered again while your body became hot and bothered at the sight before you.

Undyne had begun unbuttoning her police shirt, exposing more of her chest and glorious six-pack and abs to you. Once she reached her last set of buttons, she pulled her shirt open and revealed it all to you. You bit your lip and felt yourself struggling to concentrate on anything else besides the currently hot and exposing fish standing just outside your car.

Undyne looked at you again and her smile returned as she saw where you were looking now, right at her muscled chest and stomach~

“Wanna give me a feel em up~?”   
SHe said through a sultry voice, stepping closer to the open car’s window. You gulped before scooting over to your car door and reached a reluctant hand up and towards the fish’s stomach. You allowed a shaky breath to escape before your eyes shat up to look directly into Undyne’s own, her response being to nod at you.

Finally, pushing your fear aside, you finally allowed your hands to touch her abs. Your soft fingers met with the hard, smooth skin of Undyne muscled stomach region. Slowly you moved your thumbs at first, feeling just how warm and tough they felt to your fingertips. You could hear the soft breathing of the officer above you as you continued to feel her stomach. You could feel the heat slowly grow in between your legs as you gently rubbed them together, struggling to control the feeling building inside you.

After a few moments of feeling with all of your fingers and hands, you paused before moving your head slowly towards her stomach. Getting closer you paused again as you let your breath tingle the soft skiing of Undyne. Undyne on her part was beginning to feel the same sensation in between her own legs and she found herself shuddering on the spot. She was resting her palms on the top of your car as she felt the wetness grow.    
  
She watched your movements closely when she gasped as she felt a soft pair of lips kiss her pecks. This happened again, then again as she looked and watched you slowly make your way kissing her stomach some more. Undyne watched you perform this action as she felt your soft touches mixed in with your soft kisses. Then… oh, the almighty Toby Fox… 

She could now feel your wet tongue slowly slide up her skin, only to go back down. You continued this as you licked and kissed her flesh, then you stopped and looked up towards the flushed Undyne. A moment once more passed between you two as you looked into the other eyes in admiration and desire clear in the other gaze.

Undyne took a moment of breathy moans before finally responding. “G-Get out of *pant* out of that car… now~” With her orders clear, you watched her step back while you unlocked and pushed open your door. Once open you staggered to your feet once you swung your legs out of the car, and got to your feet. Standing before her now, your eyes looked up towards Undyne’s, only to see her almost lunge towards you and pin you to the backseat portion of the car, right up against the door. Her hands had you pinned down by your shoulders while one of her legs was stuck in between your own.

Her body was pressed right up against yours, you both feeling the other’s intense warmth against the others. Undyne’s lips tho were pressed hard against yours, her eyes shut tight as she kissed you. You responded by kissing her back and letting your own eyes flutter shut. Slowly the kiss escalated as they danced against the others, while her chest was pressed hard against your own, her hard nipples easily being felt even tho you wore a shirt and bra of your own.

Undyne let her forked tongue slide out of her mouth and tickled the outside of yours, asking for entry. You accepted this without hesitation and opened your mouth slightly, this allowed her tongue to slighter in. You felt your tongues enter a dance against the other, swirling around until she finally won out and basically claimed your mouth for her own. 

Making out intensely, you two continued this with little care in the world as you enjoyed every moment of it. Finally, you both felt your need for air and so separate and looked at one another through pants, but your gaze never broke. Finally, Undyne settled herself and reached for your shirt and tugged on the collar, you quickly understanding as took it off quickly. Tossing your shirt back into the open car door, you suddenly felt your breast being cupped by a pair of strong hands which gave both a light squeeze through your own bra.

“*Gasp* U-Ugh! Um, m-mis-”   
  
“Undyne”

“W-Wha?”   
  
“Undyne”

  
She said in a gruff voice as her eyes met yours once more.

“U-Undyne? N-Nice name~”   
  
You managed to say as you felt her hands grab at and slowly rub your nipples through your bra.

“Thanks, punk, what’s yours tho~? We kinda rushed into this didn’t we~?”   
  
You felt some of the embarrassment reach your face, but you didn’t allow it to take over and just chuckled lightly. “Y-Yeah, you’re right! M-My name is (Name). Nice to meet you~”

With one hardy laugh from the policewomen, Undyne then kissed you quickly on the lips once more, entrancing you once again with the passion while her hands traced over your breast, arms, hips, and waist. After she pulled away to let you breathe once more, her hands slowly slid up your own back and reached the clip to your bra. Unclipping it, you felt the cool air now touch your exposed breast as Undyne took it off, and tossed it aside onto the back of your car.    
  


Undyne pecked you on the lips quickly before she lowered her hand and reached for her police baton and brought it up in front of you. Undyne licked her lips before she brought the tip of the baton to her lips, and in the lewdest expression she could muster, began to lick the tip with her tongue. Taking her time with it, she licks the tip over and over, as someone with ice cream would. After a sec or so, it was slick with her salvia. She followed this by placing the tip against her lips and then pushed it into her mouth. Once her lips were wrapped around the tip of the baton, she began bobbing her head slowly, her tongue swirling around it.

This action caused you to feel more heat than ever before, and you now wanting Undyne more and more.    
  
The sounds of slurps and sucks coming from Undyne as she groaned while sucking the baton was causing you to feel very bothered and hot below. Finally, Undyne stopped and pulled the baton out from her mouth, her lips being connected to the baton’s tip by a string of saliva.    
  
Undyne grinned as she looked down at your pants then back up at you, and you easily understood what she meant and wanted. But before you could reach for your pants buckle and buttons, you felt her hands grab your wrist, stopping you. 

Undyne spoke in a sultry voice, right into your ear. “Hold on… Wait, I wanna try something.” She said and reached for handcuffs, pulling them off her belt and showed you. She took a moment before turning you around, and you didn’t resist, instead, you willing allowed her to and cuff your wrist together. Once this was done, she took hold of one of your arms and pulled you along with her and over to the front of her police car. Along the way, Undyne had already unbuckled and removed her one pair of pants and was now only in her underwear.

Seeing this for yourself, you could feel yourself craving more of Undyne’s touch and pleasure she gave you. This was making you feel the want and desire within you build up over time. Undyne then let you go and aggressively ordered you to lay against the hood of her police car, which you did so without much protest. Not that any would have helped anyway.

Once laying down, Undyne turned you over so you were laying on your stomach now. Once on your stomach, she reached in between your legs and began to pull off your underwear, soon leaving your regions exposed to the cold air which caused you to shiver and groan at the sudden feeling running through you now. This was replaced suddenly by a foreign and kinda wet feeling object, one that slid in slowly, causing you to let out a shaky moan as you arched your back, up away from the hood of the car. It stopped going in and slowly pulled back out. This happened again, then again. Soon the thrust of the object, which you found out was the police baton itself, was at a steady pass and the pleasure washed over you each time. 

Undyne body looms over your own with one of her hands being used as support for herself, her other busy pleasuring you with the police baton. Her speed picked up as you groaned and panted on the spot, your eyes rolling back as you opened your legs up more to her. Undyne soon joined you and climbed up on the hood as well, her knees on either side of your legs and freehand now beside your head, her other still at work in your regions.

Finally, as you felt yourself become lose and ready to release, Undyne stopped and pulled out her baton. Tossing it aside she instead grinned looking at you dead in the eyes before she reached for one of your legs, and lifted it over her shoulder. Once it was there she straddled your other and instantly you knew what was coming, and you accepted it by grinning as you look at her and waited in anticipation.    
  
Thankfully, she didn’t make you wait for that long…

Pressing her cores entrance against your own she took a moment to get settled in this new position, then began her movements of light thrusting into you causing you to gasp lightly at the contact against your sensitive entrance. You felt your body arch again and allowed plenty of pleasured sounds and moans to escape past your lips with Undyne doing the same. 

This kept up as she essentially rode you at a rapid rate, with her thrust hitting your core and causing your feeling of pleasure to grow. Soon you both were moaning and painting mess, your sounds which could possibly be heard by anyone who could have been close by. 

Finally, with one hard thrust into you, both you and Undyne let out a loud cry of pleasure as your juices squirted out, causing a big mess to slide down the smooth surface of the car and your thighs and legs. 

  
Irving out a couple more moans and gasp, Undyne eventually let herself stop and struggled not to collapse on top of you. Instead, she released your leg and allowed it to fall and rest beside you while she herself laid down beside you on top of the hood of the car. Laying beside one another, you both took a moment before cuddling up together and Undyne gave your forehead a kiss after which she was quick to take the handcuffs off your wrist.    
  
“*Pant* S-So… *Pant* So your *Pant* free… *Pant* to go…”   
  
With her words in mind, you thought about leaving her side but instead, you nuzzled her then kissed her neck, right on her very sensitive gills. “No… *Pant* I’d much rather stay with you~” Hearing this Undyne chuckled before she pulled you closer, allowing you to nuzzle her chest. Undyne: “Yeah~ Okay~ After this tho… do you wanna meet up again~?”   
  
Taking a moment to consider his offer, you looked away to think before looking back and nodded. “Sure, I’d love that~ Especially if you arrest me like this again~”   
  
Undyne laughs for a moment before you two later cleaned yourselves up as best you could, then got dressed and made your separate ways home, but not before you two exchanged numbers and agreed to see one another once again. 


End file.
